Lord and Lady
by Leomae
Summary: Inu and Kag are the Lord and Lady of the East. They rule fairly and have a happy kingdom. But now the lord of the north is suspicious read to know more! AU and lemon flavored!
1. You Are Trespassing!

Hey everyone I've had this story mentioned under my Important Notices and I have finally decided to post it. Now because the first 9 chapters are already written in a notebook, I will post the first 2 chapters cuz they're kinda short then post a new chapter every week. I have had my friends at school reading it and they all think it's really good!! I'm posting it mainly because the notebook is falling apart and I don't want to loose anything. Ok enough babble on with the first chapter!! Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Ch.1 You Are Trespassing  
  
The small band of lesser youkia quickly set up camp. They were on edge and extremely alert, ready to run at any time. The cause of their unease was that they were not within the boundaries of their homeland. They were a group of mice youkia and not being of royal or noble bloodlines were considered lesser.  
  
They originated from the north, but these lands were not the cold mountainous territories of their Lord and master. No these were the moderately climated, meadow\forest lands of the east. Normally being in such a lovely place that was far more comfortable in temperature than their homeland they would be relaxing and enjoying the scenery.  
  
However this was no place to rest, the Eastern Lands were ruled by a very powerful Lord and an almost equally powerful Lady. There were rumors that circled around about what the royal couple did to trespassers. And unfortunately because of their master's orders, that was exactly what they were, trespassers.  
  
The violet eyes that surveyed them from downwind knew this, and the entity that the eyes belonged to snarled at the group. How dare they!! She thought. She saw an opportunity to get closer while two of the mice argued over the last piece of fish and took it. One of the three male mice sniffed the air and froze, "What's that?" he asked his hand going towards the sword at his waist.  
  
The commotion between the other two ended and the one who had spoken was answered when a beautiful black haired hanyou bitch strolled into their campsite. The two who were sitting jumped up and grabbed their weapons but the bitch's hands were raised in peace. They eased up a little but still kept their guard up.  
  
The leader of the little band decided to speak up. "Who are you?" The bitch smirked, "I am Kago what are you doing here? You are not of the east, my lord and lady will not like this." The leader took note of her name and the large sword she carried. " I am commander Roru, and you are correct we are of the north."  
  
The bitch smiled and walked closer, "I figured, you have the smell of snow upon you." Roru smiled back, he liked this bitch he settled down and ordered his men to do the same. "So I take it that it's alright to join you?" Kago asked. Roru looked thoughtful for a moment. Come on say yes it would be more fun if you said yes. "I guess it's alright as long as you swear not to report us." Kago lowered her arms, one going behind her back to cross her fingers. "I swear on my sword." Roru nodded. They took a moment to look each other over.  
  
Roru was a medium height man with short gray hair and black eyes. He had a mousy face and a red stripe on his right cheek. He also had a mouse like tail that hung to his knees behind him. Kago being an Inu youkia was tall around 5'9". She had dark violet eyes, long black hair that was braided and ended at the back of her knees. She had black lips and two black dog-ears on top of her head signifying that she was a hanyou.  
  
She was wearing odd clothing for this time period. She had on short black jean low ride shorts and a black tank top that ended 4 inches bellow her breasts showing off her flat stomach. She had on knee high black combat boots and large white cuffs around her upper arms. The thing that drew Roru's attention the most was the large black sword she carried on her back the hilt sticking up over her right shoulder. (AN:Think D's sword from Vamp. Hunter D)  
  
Roru smiled she was beautiful, quite a trophy. He pointed to the brown haired youkia to his left "This is Quin." He was slightly taller than Roru and had slightly messy hair, a serious face, and strong powerful arms. He nodded to her in acknowledgement and she nodded back. "And this," he pointed to the black haired male to his right "is Coal." Coal was slightly smaller with long black hair and a bow over his shoulder and a quiver of arrows on his back.  
  
He stared at Kago in suspicion and she stared right back causing the lesser youkia to look away. Her gaze held a power that did not sit right with him and it frightened him. "You'll have to excuse Coal he's not one to respond." Roru said with a grin and Kago nodded in response. "Well come on there isn't anymore food but you're welcome to some tea."  
  
Kago smiled and folded her hands in front of her "That would be lovely." That's it let your guard down let me catch you. Roru turned and started towards the fire. NOW!! In the blink of an eye Kago had drawn her sword and pierced it's tip through Roru's shoulder. "Ahhh!" Roru screamed in agony and dropped to his knees. Quin and Coal froze into fighting stances. "What.. why?" Roru gasped as he looked up at his attacker.  
  
"Because you trespassed onto MY land!!" Kago replied in a cold voice. Roru's eyes widened and his comrades shifted uneasily. "Your.your lands?" Roru repeated in disbelief. "Yes my lands because I am the Lady of these lands, Lady Kagome, and you sir along with your comrades are trespassing!!"  
  
Ok there is chapter 1!!! I will have chapter 2 posted tomorrow night. From then on out I will post a new one every week. Now I gotta go so REVIEW and I'll ttyl ja!!! 


	2. Lord of The East

Hey everyone!! Well here is chapter 2!!! I was holding out on posting it hoping to get some more reviews before I did. Man I got only 2 reviews come on you guys can do better than that!!! Oh and to the person who asked if this was going to be a Kag/Inu pairing or not here is my answer... OF COUSE IT IS I ONLY WRITE FOR THAT PAIRING!!! I hate Kikyou!! If you read my bio you would know that. And I don't enjoy Sess/Kag pairings because they are way to OOC for me to handle. Anyway lets get on to the fic. P.S: Sorry but this is a short chappie!! Disclaimer: "I don't own Inu." *Glares at CIA guy* "Good you understand now Ms. Takahashi can return to Japan knowing her character is safe again."  
  
Ch.2 Lord of The East  
  
Roru stared up the beautiful yet apparently deadly hanyou that towered over him. Her sword's hilt was in her hand and the blade's tip rested on the ground to her right. Qin (I'm changing the spelling) and Coal were shaking with terror they still had their weapons at the ready but they quickly dropped them when the powerful royal turned to look at them.  
  
"Come here." She called coldly and they winced but hurried to do as she said. "Kneel on either side of him." She commanded motioning towards Roru with her sword. They quickly kneeled next to their now speechless leader, Qin was on his right and Coal was on the left. "Good now stay there a moment." Kagome said cheerfully and went to get some rope.  
  
They didn't move while she was gone. They knew that they wouldn't be able to escape her. Kagome returned within a few moments and was pleased to find them right where she left them, she smiled, "Good buys, now stick out your wrists." They did as they were told and she bound their wrists with the rope then strung the remaining rope so that they were chained together.  
  
"Alright here we go, you three are going to be granted the pleasure of meeting my mate." Kagome told while she grinned evilly. Each of the three men's eyes widened and the distinct smell of fear permeated the air. They were going to meet Lord Inuyasha, brother to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and son of Lord Inutaiko. He was a very powerful man. Even though he was only a hanyou, he had defeated some of the strongest youkia around including Naraku and took over the Eastern Lands. He was said to be a fair king and was loyal and good to his subjects. He also was very respectful and trustworthy towards his fellow rulers and allies. However, if you crossed him beware!! Inuyasha was not someone to be taken lightly.  
  
Yes, that was who they were going to meet and they were certain that this would not be a joyous occasion. Kagome picked up the end of the rope, "Alright here we go!" She closed her eyes in concentration and they began to fade when they reappeared they were no longer in the forest. They were in a beautiful throne room with white marble floors and high ceilings.  
  
Right in front of them was a large platform with steps leading to the top. On which there sat two thrones, they were both made of gold and luxuriously upholstered with red silk. The throne to their right was slightly smaller and empty. But the one to the left had them scared shitless, It was large and grand in design and in it sat the thing that had them cowering.  
  
It was a man an inu hanyou with white/silver hair and dog-ears. He was dressed casually in a red hakama and matching haori but the detail of it clearly stated his importance. Power radiated off this man in waves and the smirk on his face sent a cold shiver down the mice youkia's backs. Kagome handed the rope to a guard and ran up the steps and into her mate's arms. He had stood a moment after they arrived and was now holding her up by the backs of her thighs.  
  
Her legs were around his waist and her arms were around his neck as she nuzzled his neck purring. "Did ya miss me?" she asked, he was nuzzling her hair and returning the purr. "Very much." He responded and squeezed her thighs suggestively, she smirked and brought her head back to look at him. She kissed him deeply then whispered into his ear "I'll be waiting." She said seductively and then was gone teleporting to their bedroom to await his arrival.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and smirked bitch. His eyes opened he was once again serious and glared at the three youkia in front of him. "So you were found trespassing on my lands by my mate."  
  
And there it is!!! Yes I realize that Inu was definitely OOC. But hey this is an AU so get over it!! Plus please forgive me for boosting his ego and rep. But hey he is a Lord I needed to make him sound cool!!! You can't be a lord just because you're sexy and have a kick ass sword. Ok maybe if you're a sex god or some shit like that but oh well. Anyway lemon in next chappie so REVIEW and I'll ttyl JA!!! 


	3. Northern Paranoia

Hey everyone well you know by now that I have writer's block so I am only posting for this story. Some will be happy some will be a little disappointed. Anyway lets get to the chapter shall we!!  
  
*LEMON* ch.3 Northern Paranoia *LEMON*  
  
"So what in fucking hell gives you the right to come onto my lands without my permission?" Inuyasha growled to the lesser youkia. He had returned to his throne and now sat glaring and growling angrily towards his mate's catch. ' She's too good at this, this is the third group caught this week. Maybe she needs a vacation.' That thought made him smirk and he felt a slight burning in his loins. 'This better not take to long.' He thought in annoyance as the idea of his mate waiting for him ran through his mind.  
  
"S.. sorry my Lord," Roru spoke looking at the floor so as not to accidentally challenge the powerful hanyou. "We were given orders to infiltrate the Eastern Lands by our master and we could not disobey him." Inuyasha sighed and rubbed one of his temples in frustration. "And why would Lord Rakash give you such orders?" (AN: If some of these names sound stupid to you get over it!!)  
  
Roru stayed silent and Inuyasha's very limited patience grew thin. "Well?!" He roared causing Roru and the others to wince. Even the guards who were used to their Lord's temper flinched slightly at the loud authorative noise. "He.he's paranoid that you are planning to take over the Northern Lands so he sent us here to spy on you." The grey haired commander replied.  
  
Inuyasha sat in silence for a moment then broke into laughter. Roru, Qin, & Coal stared in shock as Inuyasha clutched his sides and fell from his throne on to the ground in fits of laughter. Soon some of the guards began to laugh and a few joined their Lord on the floor. "He *gasp* thinks *laugh* that I *chuckle* want *gasp* his land?" Inuyasha said and sat up smiling but no longer laughing. Roru nodded and Inuyasha burst out in laughter once again.  
  
He slowly regained his composure holding up a hand and shaking his head still grinning. "Sorry it's just why would he think I'd want that stupid hunk of snow and ice he calls a territory?" Roru just shrugged, "I don't know I think he heard it from some villagers, there are a few rumors going around." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment "I see, well then you will be released in the morning and you can tell your Lord I'd like to have a meeting with him and his mate in about a month to discuss this matter further."  
  
He then got up and made to leave but Roru's voice stopped him. "You mean you're letting us go?" He asked in disbelief. Inuyasha smirked and turned to look at him. " Well yeah maybe this will teach you not to believe everything you hear." Roru just stared at him, so Inuyasha just nodded to him and left the throne room. The guard who was holding their bonds tugged on the rope and they followed him to a cell filled with warm dry hay. "This is where you'll be staying the night if you need anything just holler." And with that they were left alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the royal bedroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha had just entered to find his room lit with green and white candles. The scent of forest and pine met his nose and he relaxed. He liked having a castle and power, things he had been entitled to since birth but had been denied. However he still preferred the forest and his mate knew this.  
  
That was why she brought the pine and forest scented candles back from her time; they relaxed and soothed Inuyasha greatly. He looked around but didn't see his mate anywhere, he sniffed the air, she was present but not in this part of their chambers. He moved to their private bath there was a hot spring here and candles and torches lit the room. But Kagome was not there.  
  
He went into the bedroom she still wasn't in sight but it felt like she was closer. He stepped into the room and slender arms encircled him from behind. He smirked his eyes closed, "Teleporting from room to room then sneaking up behind me, not very fair, I'm the hunter remember." She nuzzled his back, "I didn't think we played fair." Inuyasha's smirk grew, "You're right!"  
  
And with that he grabbed her wrists turned and slammed her back against the wall her wrists pinned with one hand above her head. He silenced any protests she might have with a searing kiss that soon had her moaning into his mouth. When he pulled back they were both panting for air. "Animal." She panted under her breath, he smirked, "Bitch." Then he grabbed the backs of her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her again.  
  
He carried her over to the bed where he threw her down and proceeded to rip her clothes from her. He was still kissing her but after the last article of her clothing was removed he pulled back to stare at her. She was beautiful laying there in all her splendor panting and staring up at him with lust filled violet eyes. Her pupils were dilated and it made her eyes look darker.  
  
His eyes then moved from her eyes to her breasts then to the claim mark on the left side of her neck. He smirked then bent in to kiss and nip at the mark, reaffirming it and causing Kagome to moan in ecstasy. Her hands ran up his chest and began to remove his haori and inner kimono. She slid it from his shoulders and his arms to rest around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from her neck to smirk down at her, "Impatient aren't we Kagome." She just answered by roving her hands up his chest and purring seductively. Inuyasha inclined his head and licked her cheek then moved down her body alternating licks, nips, and kisses until he met her breasts. He licked her left one until it was hard then engulfed it into his mouth. Kagome moaned loudly and gripped his head as he sucked and rolled his tongue over her hardened nipple.  
  
He then sucked as hard as he could and released her breast with a pop and moved to repeat his actions with her right breast. After that one had been paid the same lavish attention as the previous one, he began to continue his trail down her body. When he reached her crotch he spread her legs apart and threw one leg over each of his shoulders. Inuyasha then wrapped an arm around each of her thighs and spread her wider.  
  
He dipped his head so that his mouth came in contact with her womanhood. Kagome gasped and clenched the sheets as his tongue entered her. He began to make small tight circles deep inside her nether lips that drove Kagome to the brink of insanity. After a few moments and some quick thrusts from Inuyasha's tongue, she climaxed and screamed. Inuyasha smirked as he greedily lapped up her juices.  
  
He loved being able to do this to her. But now after spending time in the smell and taste of her need he was craving release. However being the prideful bastard he is he wanted her to beg first. His hands came up and undid the ties to his hakama. Once he was free of them he kicked them off and onto the floor then crawled back over Kagome, positioning himself at her opening. Feeling his tip at her entrance Kagome bucked her hips in need, but Inuyasha just held her still.  
  
He knelt down towards Kagome's ear, "Beg me." He whispered and blew hot breath into the furry appendage causing her to shiver in delight. Their ears were very sensitive and he knew that little puff of air was sending her over the edge. Kagome responded by reaching under his arms to come up and grip his shoulders. She also wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him in closer. But Inuyasha didn't move he waited for the words he wanted to hear.  
  
Kagome glared up at his mocking face, he was denying her and it just pissed her off. "Inuyasha if you don't fuck me right now I'll." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Inuyasha silenced her with a hungry kiss. When he pulled away from her he was smirking at her. "Now now love there's no need for violence just ask and you shall receive."  
  
She sighed then smiled up at him, "Fine! Inuyasha my mate will you pleeeease fuck me?" Inuyasha grinned, "Why certainly love." And with that he entered her. Kagome groaned in pleasure at the feeling of now having him inside her. Inuyasha set a steady fast rhythm and was soon joining Kagome's moans with grunts of his own. After a while Kagome began to feel a warm pooling sensation in her abdomen and knew she was about to climax. And by the way Inuyasha was growling she could tell he was close as well.  
  
With a few more wild thrusts Kagome came and she released a scream she was sure the entire castle could hear. But Inuyasha still hadn't reached his. Being an inu hanyou male and also by just being Inuyasha he had a hard appetite to satisfy, but Kagome was up to the challenge. She squeezed her legs tighter and widened them allowing him deeper, and then with control gained from hours of practice she gripped him with her inner muscles causing him to groan in appreciation.  
  
Soon the combination of being deeper within her and the added pressure on his shaft finally sent him over the edge and he spilled into causing Kagome to go into a second orgasm. However this time he went with her and they were both able to enjoy the feeling of nirvana. After a minute Inuyasha pulled out of her and rolled so that they rested with Kagome's back against his chest.  
  
They lay there panting and just enjoying being in each other's arms until Kagome asked a question. "Inu?" "Yes." "Why were those youkia from the north here did they tell you?" Inuyasha was silent for a moment but then answered her, "They were sent to spy on us because Lord Rakash thinks I might want to take over the Northern Lands." "Why would he think that we hate the snow." "I know, but apparently he's been hearing rumors. I told those youkia to tell him that I want to meet with him in a month to discuss this further."  
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him, " Tomorrow is the half moon." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her "I know don't worry I'll keep you safe." Kagome only nodded before slipping into a peaceful sleep. Inuyasha stayed awake a little longer. Yes tomorrow was the half moon and Kagome would be human that night. 'I better make sure those lesser youkia are gone before Kagome transforms' 'Rakash may be my ally but I wouldn't want him to know about Kagome or my transformation night. Just in case this situation gets out of hand.' And with that Inuyasha finally allowed sleep to take him.  
  
And there it is!!!! WOW!! That was a nice long chapter don't ya think? Anyway that should keep you guys happy till next week. And by the way DO NOT REPORT anything on this story!!! I told you in the last chapter this one would be a lemon and I warned you at the top. So if you report my story and it gets deleated I will be seriously pissed!!! Ok so anyway REVIEW!!! And I'll ttyl ja!! 


	4. Skipping!

Hello everyone!!!! I am sorry for the delay but I've had the flu all week and so I just didn't feel like typing. But I'm back and with a nice long chapter to make up for it. Anyway enough of the delays lets get to it!!! Disclaimer: "Oh I wish I were Rumiko Takahashi.. that is who I'd truly like to be.. for if I were Rumiko Takahashi.. Inuyasha would belong to me!!!!"  
  
Ch.4 Skipping  
  
The next day found Inuyasha and Kagome in the throne room. Like any royal couple they did have days when they had to listen to reports and suggestions for new laws that could be made. Anyway you looked at it was dreadfully boring. And this fact did not escape Inuyasha, he honestly did try to pay attention, these reports and suggestions were important to his kingdom. And like any good Lord he should listen to any and all helpful ideas that would allow him to run his lands more efficiently.  
  
But unfortunately Inuyasha was gifted with a short attention span and started to nod off, resting his head on his fist he gave a great yawn. "And reptile youkia need more respect." (How much longer is this gonna take?) Inuyasha thought. Kagome was bored as well but was hiding it. She looked over at her mate and saw the yawn; she smiled softly (Poor baby he looks so cute when he's bored.) About thirty minutes later Inuyasha was almost asleep, the stupid lizard youkia was still ranting about prejudice against reptile youkia and Kagome was getting annoyed.  
  
(This guy is officially on my nerves and Inuyasha is bored to tears) Kagome suddenly smiled as a thought crossed her mind. Some of the guards smirked and mumbled a few finallys when their Lady closed her eyes; they knew what she going to do. She asked her mate mentally using their telepathic mate bond. She felt him smirk, she didn't see it because her eyes were closed, but that was exactly what his mind was doing.  
  
And he reached out to grab her hand. She took it and concentrated on the forest outside the castle grounds. They faded from the throne room to the surprise of the Lizard youkia, "Lord Inuyasha.. Lord Inuyasha?.. where did they go?" The guards just smirked knowingly; their Lord and Lady were a restless couple and hated events like this. "Don't worry nothing is wrong they'll be back later." A tall badger youkia guard by the name of Shinto informed the lizard youkia. The little reptile man looked disappointed, "How much later?" he asked. Shinto shrugged, "Depends, sometimes it's only a few hours sometimes it's a few days. How long were they gone last time Gia?"  
  
Shinto asked turning his black and white haired head towards the brown inu youkia female next to him. Gia put a hand to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully, "Well I think it was two weeks last time." She replied looking at Shinto with her bright green eyes. Shinto smiled, "There you see, they could be back any time, now would you like to stay here and wait for them?" Shinto asked with a big grin, to be honest this youkia was annoying and he couldn't blame his Lord and Lady for leaving.  
  
The lizard youkia sighed regretfully, "No I think I shall leave, just please notify me when they return." Shinto nodded and the lizard youkia started to leave but Gia called out to him. "What's your name? So we can notify you." The lizard youkia stopped and yelled back over his shoulder, "It's Kaun!" Then he turned and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In The Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ah finally I'm free!!" Yelled a very happy Inuyasha as he fell back onto the grass, his arms were spread and so were his legs. His eyes were closed and a smile graced his handsome features. Kagome smiled and plopped down to sit cross-legged beside him. Inuyasha opened one eyes to look at her then rolled so he was on his side with his head propped on his fist facing her. "Kagome I've been thinking." Kagome looked down at him "About what?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and started playing with the grass, "About whether or not you're really happy here, I mean your family and everything are back in your time." Kagome sighed and looked up at the sky, "I do miss them and a good movie now and then would be great!!" Inuyasha frowned and his ears drooped, he'd been afraid of that. Kagome had only been his mate for 8 months but she had been her family's all her life. Of course she'd choose them over him, hell if he was in her position he'd probably do the same thing.  
  
He couldn't blame her how could she really want to stay with him, a lowly half-breed who had never known a real family. Kagome looked down at her mate and noticed his frown and drooping ears. She smiled. She knew he doubted her love for him, 'Silly puppy' "Inuyasha." He looked up to see her smiling at him. "Yes?" he asked uncertainly, "I love you, I chose to be with you. Just because I miss my family doesn't mean I'm going to leave you."  
  
Inuyasha gasped, she had practically read his mind. "You.you mean you'll stay with me." Kagome sighed then smirked at him. She tackled him and was soon lying on top of his chest. Inuyasha was now looking up into her face with a look of utter confusion and he had his arms around her waist. Kagome smiled, "Look I chose to stay with you and I'm not changing my mind so just get that through that thick head of your and accept it." Inuyasha took a moment to let her words sink in then he smirked. He tightened his grip on her and flipped them over so he was on top.  
  
"I understand, I accept it just fine." Then he kissed her. He didn't need to ask her to open at all, she had already done so and his tongue flicked out to take advantage of the situation. He searched every nook and cranny never a place untasted, unsavored. He ran his tongue over her fangs and then pulled her tongue into his mouth.  
  
He could feel her running her own tongue over his fangs. He mentally smirked, she loved his fangs he knew this. She had told him she thought they were sexy many times. (AN: They are!! ^.~) She loved rolling her tongue over the points during their kisses but it sometimes led to.that, Inuyasha thought as the drops of coppery liquid landed on his tongue. He suddenly wrapped his lips around her bleeding appendage and drew the precious liquid into him.  
  
It should have irritated him that she kept cutting up her tongue because of her stupid fetish with his fangs. But he wasn't, he loved the way her blood tasted it was like a drug to him and Kagome was the source of his addiction. He heard and felt her giggle as he sucked harder. He opened his eyes to look at her and in favor of keeping her tongue in his mouth decided to ask his question mentally. Inuyasha chuckled in his chest and released her tongue. He looked down at her in amusement "You know you do have your own fangs." She smiled, "Yes Inu-chan but your are longer than mine so they deserve some attention." Inuyasha smirked and rolled so he was on his back next to her on the ground.  
  
"Why don't we go visit your family we're low on Ramen." Kagome smiled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah plus I'd like to see my friends. Plus there is this concert playing and while we're there I'd like to finally set Houjo straight." Inuyasha growled at the mention of the boy's name. Kagome giggled, "You know you're getting jealous over someone who doesn't even have a chance with me." Inuyasha just scowled and kept growling, "He'd better not touch you I don't care if he doesn't have a chance, he doesn't know that yet."  
  
Kagome just smiled. She loved her hanyou, and the fact that he was being possessive proved he loved her back. But she already knew that. "Ok Inuyasha lets go I wanna be able to spend the day there." Inuyasha sighed "Ok." He said as he stood then held out a hand to help her up. She took it and once she was standing she closed her eyes and concentrated. When she reopened her eyes the well was right in front of her. "I am so glad I learned how to use my miko powers to teleport, if I hadn't it would have taken us a week to get here." Inuyasha nodded then turned her "Well we didn't come to just look at it now did we?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Nope lets go." They held hands and jumped into the well.  
  
Ok well there is chapter 4!!! Again I apologize for the delay and sorry if smirks were repeated a little heavily in this chapter. But hey Inuyasha is extremely sexy when he smirks!!! And you all know it!!! Anyway please REVIEW and I'll get back to you with another chapter later. JA!!! 


	5. Back To The Future

Hey everyone well I got nothing else to do so I'll just type up this chapter. Since I'm updating a lil sooner don't get on my back if my next update comes a lil later. Anyway thank you to all who have reviewed I LOVE you guys!!!! Now lets get to what we really want to do.. reading!!!! Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha do you think I would be writing this fanfic.  
  
Ch.5 Back 2 The Future  
  
When they emerged from the house the sight of Kagome's house met their eyes. Kagome smiled and ran to the back door and then into the house. "Oka- san, Souta!" (Sp oka-san?) She called "Kagome?" came a voice from the kitchen. "Hai it's me!" Kagome answered happily. Meanwhile Inuyasha had entered the house and was closing the door when he heard a high-pitched squeal of happiness that made him cover his ears and kneel in pain with his eyes closed.  
  
Kagome had a similar reaction to her mother's happy squeal. "Uhh oka-san not so loud!" Kagome yelled from her position on the floor. Her mother gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry dear I forgot." Kagome got up shaking her head to clear the ringing from her ears. "No it's ok you forgot, I forgive you." Kagome said giving a reassuring smile. "Well I'm not so sure I do, I think I'm not gonna hear properly for a week." Came a gruff voice and Kagome turned to see her mate rubbing his ears in pain. 'That's right his hearing is better than mine.' "Oh Inuyasha please, I'm really sorry I didn't mean any harm." Inuyasha walked over to a chair still rubbing an ear and sat down.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said but it was all that was needed, Kagome smiled and turned to her mother giving her a reassuring nod. Her mother smiled, "How about something to eat, I have ramen." At the mention of ramen Inuyasha's ears perked up, "I'll have some." He yelled and Kagome sighed shaking her head with a small smile. 'He never changes.' "I'll have some too oka-san if it's not to much trouble." "Trouble? Why it's no trouble at all dear how often is it I get to see you? I want to spoil you when I can." Kagome smiled warmly and sat down in a chair next to Inuyasha.  
  
She had just gotten comfortable when the front door burst open and a taller slightly more mature looking Souta came in. "Oka-san I'm home, I got a B on my language arts test and an A on my math quiz." He yelled from the foyer as he took off his shoes and deposited his book bag by the door. "Hi hunny, good job oh we have company." Mrs. Higurashi called to her son. "Really who would be visiting this early in the after.. Inuyasha!" The young man yelled as he had just entered the kitchen. "Hey runt." Inuyasha greeted warmly but Souta frowned. "I'm not a runt." He said stubbornly. Inuyasha smirked, "Come here."  
  
Souta walked over to his hero/brother in law and Inuyasha stood. He towered over the smaller male by almost 3 feet. "See you are a runt." "No I'm not, not everyone has youkia blood so not everyone can be a '6"7 giant like you." Souta pouted and Inuyasha just smirked and ruffled his hair before sitting back down. "Well hello to you too Souta." Kagome said sarcastically. Souta looked over at his older sister. "Oh hey Kagome." He said happily.  
  
Kagome just shook her head, a smile on her face. "Man am I hungry!" Souta exclaimed as he took a seat to the left of Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her son. "Didn't you eat lunch?" She asked from her place at the stove a slightly concerned look on her face. "No Lee and Josh stole my money again." Souta explained his head bent in slight shame. "Who are this Lee and Josh?" Kagome asked. "The school bullies." Replied her mother. "They've been beating me up and taking my money for weeks now." Souta added then reached to take the bowl of ramen his mother had just handed him.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha also took theirs and nodded their thanks. Inuyasha ate his ramen with manners that Mrs. Higurashi had never seen before. They weren't near perfect but were far better than how he used to inhale his food. She watched him with awe until she remembered that it was rude to stare and averted her eyes to her tea. 'Kagome must have taught him some manners. I mean he is a Lord now.'  
  
Inuyasha had just finished and pushed his ramen away, he had a determined look on his face. "Ok Souta this is how it's going to work, I'll take you to school and you can introduce me to this Lee and his little friend Josh." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her son in law with a face that was somewhat between confusion and surprise. Souta looked at him with total admiration and joy while Kagome just had a knowing/warning look. ~No killing or beating you can scare them but you're not allowed to hurt them. ~ Inuyasha smiled ~I wasn't even thinking of touching them I'm just gonna give them a show that will have them scared shitless. ~ Kagome smirked. She was all for it and even thought she might join in. ~Actually Inu I think I might join you, this could be fun. ~ Inuyasha's smirk grew into a proud grin. ~Whatever you want mate. ~  
  
After seeing the looks and glances that went between her older children and knowing about their telepathic link Mrs. Higurashi was slightly worried. Inuyasha was known for showing off and taking things a bit far. Kagome was a little more reserved but nowhere near as reserved as she was when she was human. No Mrs. Higurashi had witnessed a major change in her daughter. She had become cocky, arrogant, sly, bitchy, and even more stubborn since becoming a hanyou. Basically in a nutshell Kagome had become a female Inuyasha. She wasn't as bad and still knew what was going to far but still Mrs. Higurashi was worried.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha I want to make sure that you're not going to harm these children. I don't want a lawsuit on my hands." Kagome smiled "don't worry oka-san I already made that clear." Mrs. Higurashi sighed in relief (Maybe she hasn't changed as much as I thought.) "We're just going to scare the shit outta them." Kagome added and Mrs. Higurashi did an anime fall. (I spoke to soon.) "Don't worry oka-san I won't let them get into to much trouble." Souta assured her.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head. "I'm going to deny everything if I get a phone call." And with that she went to her room to take a nap and try to clear the fearful images of what her hanyous might do from her head. "Hey Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" She replied turning back from watching where her mother had disappeared to look at her mate. " Once we take care of this thing at Souta's middle school, lets go and take care of that Houjo problem then we can hang out with your friends for a while since you wanted to see them." Kagome looked open mouthed in surprise at him then she smiled her face full of joy. "Sure and thank you."  
  
Inuyasha being Inuyasha just fehed it away like it was nothing. Souta shrugged then ran off to do "homework" in his room. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to watch some TV and retreated to the living room. About an hour later found Inuyasha sitting on one end of the sofa, his head resting on his fist and his elbow on the arm rest. He was in a lounging position with one of his legs spread out on the couch and the other hanging off the side. Kagome was curled up in front of him with her head resting on his chest and his free arm wrapped around her shoulders. They were in the middle of watching The Lord Of The Rings, The Two Towers the extended version when Kagome's grandfather came through the front door in a suit.  
  
The two hanyous looked over their shoulders at him waiting for him to notice their presence. "I swear these neighborhood meetings just get more boring every month." Ji-san (sp?) muttered removing his hat and coat. When he came into the living room he still didn't notice them. "What! Who left this TV on?" The old man said in irritation. He picked up the remote and clicked it off. Kagome was fighting to keep from giggling she couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them yet. Inuyasha was smirking this was too funny.  
  
However when the old man tried to sit on them the couple couldn't sit quietly anymore. "Ji-san!" Kagome said causing the old man to jump then turn and fall on his butt facing them clutching his chest in fright. "Kagome!" he exclaimed in surprise, "When did you get here?" he asked in confusion. That was the last straw Kagome and Inuyasha burst into fits of endless laughter. "What?" the old man asked he was extremely confused as to why the question was so funny.  
  
Kagome finally got herself together enough to answer. Tears of mirth were in her eyes when she replied. "We've been here the entire time you never noticed. We were gonna wait for you acknowledge us but then you tired to sit on me." Inuyasha had calmed down enough to where he was just chuckling now. "It was very funny." He added. Ji-san looked at his grandson in law and reached into his sleeve. He produced a sutra and slapped it on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha looked confused for a moment and was blinking his eyes, "That will teach you some respect." Ji-san said then left to go change.  
  
Inuyasha fehed and pulled the fake sutra off his forehead, Kagome was giggling. "When are we going to tell him those stupid things don't work?" Inuyasha asked her as he balled up the sutra and threw it in a trash can 10 feet away. "Oh come on let him have some fun." Kagome replied then smiled and added, "Besides it's kinda funny." "Yeah to you. It's not so funny when you're on the receiving end of those things." Kagome frowned and looked up at him slightly confused.  
  
" I thought you said they didn't work." Inuyasha crossed his arms scowling, "They don't but it's still humiliating." Kagome smiled and nuzzled his neck, "Aw come on it's not that bad. Lighten up a little." "Feh." He replied before nuzzling her neck in return, purring. Kagome returned the purr and climbed onto his lap straddling him. She pulled back then came back down to meet him in a kiss. They had just gotten into it when. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree." Kagome pulled back and turned to her brother a deadly glare on her face.  
  
"Souta you have five seconds to run before I pound you!!" Souta took off running and Kagome sighed. She then turned back to her mate he had a somewhat humorous look in his eyes. "What's so funny?" she asked her ears pulled back and her head cocked in confusion. He gave a light chuckle then grabbed her and flipped them so that she was on her back on the couch under him. "I just find it funny that you two love each other and can get along without really killing each other."  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed in utter confusion "How is that funny?" Inuyasha looked a little sad for a second but his countenance brightened soon and he grin/smirked, "It's funny because you two are no longer the same species and yet accept each other. You don't try to kill him for being human and so called inferior and he doesn't shun you for not being of pure blood anymore." Realization of what he was talking about ran through Kagome's head. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She next drew him close and hugged him to her chest her lips resting on his head near his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha It's not your fault. Sesshoumaru is just an asshole who's jealous that you were the favorite and that your father chose to give the Tetsusaiga to you. Don't let him bring you down and don't let what others say or do affect you. You are beautiful just the way you are." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed in relief, "Thank you Kagome." She smiled, "Don't mention it."  
  
His grip tightened on her slightly and before Kagome knew it he was asleep. Kagome sighed and hugged him close (Inuyasha, my love, you need to stop watching over me and get some sleep yourself. You ware yourself out.) She decided that since she was trapped and seeing as she was so comfy she would join Inuyasha in a nap. Mrs. Higurashi walked in a little while later to find the sleeping couple. (How cute!! I'll let them sleep it must be hard running and protecting a territory.) She turned the lights down (AN: It's one of those knobs you turn two dim the lights.) and left them alone.  
  
And that is it for this chapter!!!! WOW!! That was a little longer than usual 5 and ¼ pages. Ok first I am very sorry I didn't update sooner but here think of it as a belated Christmas and Hanukkah (sp?) present or whatever holiday you celebrate. Oh and yes I realize that Inu was very OOC there towards the end but personally I feel that there might be feelings of this sort between the two. I mean I fight with my sis all the time and I don't really like it. *Sigh* oh well REVIEW and I'll try to update sooner next time ok JA!!!! 


	6. Bath Time!

Ok ok I realize it's been like fucking forever since I updated. And I apologize immensely it's just that school's been hectic and my mom's been riding me. I had to argue with her for half an hour to let me update now. Anyway enough of my babbling. Lets get to what we are all really here for the fic!!!!!!!!!!!! Disclaimer: Look I don't own Inu I swear!!! I just have him tied to my bed to use as a sex slave!!!! ^.^ *Struggling and mumbling from behind* Hehehe sweat *drops* gotta go bye!!!  
  
*LIME* Ch.6 Bath Time!!!! *LIME*  
  
An hour later Inuyasha's nose began to twitch (mmm that smells good. Not as good as Kagome but still yummy.) Inuyasha opened his eyes the scents coming from the kitchen were to enticing to ignore. "Uhhhmh diner's ready." Yawned Kagome as she also woke up. *Yeah smells like beef stew. * Kagome smiled, *Yeah and I'm hungry so could you get off? * Inuyasha looked down at her. *Very well* he gave her one last squeeze then got up. Kagome hopped off the couch after him. They walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Higurashi stirring a big pot at the stove.  
  
They stood there sniffing and were highly enjoying the bliss they found in the tantalizing smell. Mrs. Higurashi turned around and was slightly surprised to see the two hanyous. "Oh I didn't hear you come in. But then I wouldn't would I." She smiled at the eagerness that clearly showed on their young faces. "It will be ready in a minute I should have known the smell would have woken you two up. Go set the table and get Jii-san and Souta I'll get the stew served." They nodded and set out to complete their tasks. Kagome set the table while Inuyasha collected the old man and his brother in law. Once everyone was seated Mrs. Higurashi passed out the bowls of stew and the bowls of rice.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's mouths were watering but they controlled themselves and ate with acceptable manners. They weren't having dinner in the castle with some Lord or Lady so they could relax a little, but that was no excuse to not act properly. Everyone was happy all through dinner and when it was done Kagome and her mother cleared the table. *Hey Inuyasha* *Yeah? * *Go get into the bath I'll join you in a minute. * Inuyasha smirked, *Yes mame. * Inuyasha went to go upstairs but Souta grabbed his sleeve, "Where are you going? I wanted to play video games." Inuyasha smiled and ruffled the kid's hair. "Not today Souta I'm going to get a bath and go to bed I'll play with you tomorrow." Souta sighed and bowed his head disappointedly, "Alright." He released his sleeve and Inuyasha walked upstairs.  
  
"Kagome may I ask you something?" Jii-san called. Kagome smiled at him, "Sure." She sat down next to him at the table. "What did you want to ask me?" He smiled back at her, " What's it like to be the ruling Lady of a territory in Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome looked at the table a small smile on her face. "Well it's fun." "Fun?" he questioned she nodded, "Fun." Kagome's mother came over and joined them. "I think he means what's fun about it." She said as she sat down across from Kagome. "Well there are parties and balls but that's just the formal stuff. What's really fun is going out and patrolling the lands. See I find intruders then I seduce or trick them into letting their guard down. Then I capture them and bring them back to Inuyasha for punishment."  
  
Kagome looked up from her small speech to see her Jii-san and Oka-san gaping at her. "What?" when they said nothing she got up. "Well since you're not speaking I'll go to bed now good night." And in the blink of an eye was up the stairs. Leaving her two family members at the table with dumbfounded looks.  
  
When she entered the bathroom she turned around and closed the door making sure it was locked. While she was doing so two bare, strong, clawed arms wrapped around her waist pulling her against an expanse of hard smooth chest. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his while he nipped and licked her neck. "Mmm." She murmured when he hit a sensitive spot. She reached up and cupped his cheek with a hand. He purred as she started to rub his ear and she returned it. It had been a while and they were really enjoying each other but Kagome knew they had to stop and bathe. Sadly she pulled away from him and turned to look at him. He was standing with nothing but his pants with a disappointed look on his face and drooping ears.  
  
She smiled, "We have to get a bath." He nodded, "I already filled the tub, I was just waiting for you." Next he removed his pants and climbed into the hot water, he sat with his legs out in front of him and his back against the end. Kagome smiled warmly then proceeded to undress herself. Once out of her own attire she climbed into the tub and sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again. She leaned back into him as she lathered up a washcloth. "You know we have that meeting with Lord Rakash in two weeks right?" Inuyasha sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I know but can't we just forget that right now I just wanna relax, a nice little vacation with you."  
  
Kagome smirked, "Yeah but my family is here." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. "Yes but we can still go places without them wasn't there that what did you call it?.. Concert you wanted to go to?" Kagome dropped the washcloth she had been using on her arms and turned half way around to look at him in surprise. "You want to go?" Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Feh, well you did say it was what punk rock concert and I've grown to like that noise I mean it's all you listen to." He opened his eyes and smirked at her. Kagome shrieked and threw her arms around him, "Oh thank you!!" Suddenly though reality struck hard and she released him. "Oh but the concert is in two days and we don't have tickets I bet they're sold out." Inuyasha shook hi head in dismay. "Tsk tsk and you call yourself a miko hanyou. We don't need tickets we can get passed security without them."  
  
Kagome's mouth formed an O. "That's right we can sneak or teleport in." She smiled and retrieved the washcloth. "Ok time to wash you then you can finish me." She leaned forward and started to sensuously wash his hard strong chest. Inuyasha cupped her face in her hands and met her in a passionate kiss. While they kissed Kagome continued to wash him, moving from his chest to his stomach. When she reached his inner thighs Inuyasha groaned into the kiss and Kagome felt him harden. She mentally smirked and then wrapped the cloth around his length and pumped him a few times. Inuyasha moaned loudly breaking the kiss and his hips bucked up into her hand. He looked at her with lust-glazed eyes and she looked back at him with laughing ones.  
  
*What are you doing? * He asked mentally, *Thanking you. * She replied *Now just enjoy It.* and with that she kissed him while she started to pump him again. Inuyasha had to break the kiss in favor of biting his lip to stay quiet. They didn't want their family to know what they were up to. Finally he came and Kagome caught his warm liquid in the washcloth. When he was drained she tossed the dirty washcloth into the sink and retrieved a clean one. She re-entered the tub and sat in front of a panting and sweating Inuyasha. "Ok now you wash me." Inuyasha took the cloth and lathered it up. He washed her quickly then removed the drain sending the now luke-warm water down the hole towards the front of the tub. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked confusion written all over her face.  
  
"Well the water was getting cold and I need to thank you now." He smirked at her. "Thank me? For what?" Inuyasha rubbed her cheek with his thumb while he smiled at her. "For being such and amazing mate." He kissed her then bore down till she was on her back on the tub floor. He broke the kiss and moved down her body alternating kisses, nips, and licks as he went. He parted her legs and held them firmly in place. Then he bent down and his tongue darted out to taste her. Kagome moaned and her back arched while her hips tried to buck against his strong hold. But he held her still while he tortured her slowly with his tongue, running it in circles until she came and his greedy mouth lapped up her juices. He got off of her then kissed her forehead while she lay there panting.  
  
"Come on." He whispered, "We need to go to bed so we can scare those brats and hang with your friends tomorrow." She nodded and got out of the tub. They wrapped towels around themselves and headed to Kagome's room. Once there they changed into pajamas well not really PJ's Kagome was in her underwear and a white wife beater while Inuyasha put on a pair of boxers that he used when in her time. They climbed into bed and spooned against each other. Kagome's back to Inuyasha's chest and fell asleep. Inuyasha awoke once during the night and looked at his now human mate. (Yes it is good we came here when we did.) Then he fell back to sleep and returned to the land of dreams.  
  
OMG!!!!!! I had better get some good reviews!!!! I just sat here in this stupid computer chair for 2 fucking hours typing this thing up!!!!! And ya'll better appreciate it!!!!! I gave you some lime to make up for the delay and the scaring kids shitless comes next chapter. Followed by a chapter with the wonderful game of "Let's Kick Houjo's Stupid Ass" it's all gonna be good!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok well ittekimasu REVIEW and I'll update soon ok Ja!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Trick or Treat Trick!

Hello everyone! **ducks thrown vegetables** I'm sorry It's been a while…. ok a long while, but I'm back and I have this chapter and the next chapter down pact. I need to work on the other chapters however, because, as I have mentioned to a few of you, I have strayed dangerously from the plot and need to fix it. I am also working on the next chapter to Outlawed Love as we speak so that should be out soon as well. I'm still not sure where the plot for that one is going but oh well. Ok well enough of this chitchat and on to the chapter!

Ch. 7 Trick or Treat?….. Trick!

Kagome's poor alarm clock only got out two beeps, before it was smashed to pieces by being hurtled against the wall by a very grumpy male hanyou; Kagome looked at the wreckage and groaned, "Inuyasha, why did you do that?" she asked in a whiney voice, he laid back down from sitting up and closed his eyes, "It was loud so I shut it up." He replied tartly and Kagome took note of her mate's mood. "What's bothering you now?" she asked in a confused tone, as she lay on her side with her head propped up on her fist while she traced circles on his chest.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm not really sure. I just feel irritable for some reason." Kagome frowned, "You gonna be ok to hang out with my friends?" she asked, she had a worried look on her face and Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before turning back and staring at the ceiling, he sighed before answering her. "Yea I think I'm just not a morning person when I do sleep." Kagome smiled and jumped out of bed. "Well come on, we better get dressed, Souta's gotta be at school soon." Inuyasha let out a small growl of annoyance before he grudgingly got out of bed and headed to the box that held his stash of clothes for when he visited this time. He, like Kagome, preferred the punk style of clothing. He wore khaki long-shorts that ended ten inches above the ankle, a black t-shirt with the Warped Tour logo on it, he wore white ankle socks and black All Star converses with red laces, he had studded bracelets on and a studded belt to match. There was a chain going from his belt loop to his wallet in his back left pocket and as a last touch he wore a black System of A Down cap backwards to hide his ears. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail by a black elastic band.

Kagome nodded her head in approval of his attire; she then turned in a circle so that he could appreciate the full effect of her own outfit. She had on red and black plaid bell bottoms with a studded belt, a black wife-beater with red trim and a white skull and cross-bones on the front, the word "Rebel" was underneath it in red old English text and 01 was on the back in red. She also had black All Star converses on but her laces were black with two thin red stripes running down the center. Her hair was pulled back in two buns, and a red bandana donned her head to hide her ears, she also had a chain going from her belt loop to her wallet in her back pocket. "Nice." Inuyasha commented in a proud voice that made her smile, "Ok let's go. Oka-san's got breakfast ready." And they left her room and headed for the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen they were met with a sight that made their mouth water, loads of food were spread out on the table. Souta and Jii-san were already eating and Mrs.Higurashi was getting a pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge. She looked at them with a smile while she placed the cold juice on the table, "Good morning you two, I see you still like those rocker clothes." Kagome smiled and sat down across from Souta, Inuyasha sat next to her. They ate bacon, toast, grits, eggs, and pickles. They were all quietly enjoying their meal, when the grandfather clock chimed that it was 7:45. Souta jumped, "I'm gonna be late! School starts in fifteen minutes!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, smirked and nodded. Time for some exercise they jumped out of their chairs; Inuyasha grabbed Souta while Kagome grabbed his pack. "Bye Oka-san bye Jii-san!" she yelled and they were out the door. Mrs.Higurashi and her father just stood there blinking after them.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran/jumped from trees, roof tops, and light posts. Inuyasha was carrying Souta piggy back while Kagome carried the little kid's book bag. They reached the school with ten minutes to spare. "Ok Souta now you wait here for them to show up while we stand over there." Inuyasha said as he placed his little brother in-law on the ground; Kagome handed him his backpack and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry runt after today they won't mess with you again." She told him reassuringly, Souta nodded, "Ok." Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to a wall a good twenty feet away.

Just then Lee and Josh arrived at school. "Hey Josh wanna get a soda from the machine?" Josh shrugged, "Yea but we're broke remember." Lee groaned and smacked himself, "That's right. Damn it!" He uncovered his face and began to look around in annoyance, "Who could we ask for a donation?" Josh smirked, " Oh I think I just spotted a very generous citizen." An evil grin began to spread across his face as he talked. Lee gave him a puzzled look, "Who?" following his friend's nod Lee turned to look in front of Josh, when he noticed the target of his friend's gaze he too began to smirk in anticipation. "Higurashi." The two eighth graders casually strode up to the smaller sixth grade Souta, who by now had a worried look on his face.

"Hey Higurashi how's it goin?" Lee asked giving the boy a not too friendly smile. "F...ffine." Souta stammered, he had sweat on his face and was nervously glancing in the direction that he had seen Inuyasha and Kagome go, unfortunately for Souta; they were no longer there.

Josh put his hand on Souta's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, just a taste of the potential pain that awaited the boy, "We were wondering if you could help us out Higurashi. See Lee and I here are really thirsty for some soda but we seem to be broke."

Lee smirked, "So do you think you could help us out Souta old boy? Think you could lend us some cash?" Souta backed up, shaking his head slowly. "No I need the money for lunch." Josh took a step forwards; closing the distance Souta had created. "Ah come on. We're doing you a favor that cafeteria food will make you sick." Souta shook his head again and turned to run for it but Lee was quicker and yanked him back by his shirt collar.

"Come on kid we're being nice here. Now hand over the money before we're forced to get rough!" Souta jerked back, trying to escape. He started kicking his legs and managed to connect with one of Lee's shins. "Ow! Why you little…" Lee's fist wrenched back and Souta closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come. After a few seconds Souta blinked his eyes open in confusion. Where was the pain? He looked up to see Inuyasha standing over him and Lee, holding the other boy's fist in place. "Now now you aren't trying to hurt my little brother-in-law now are you?" Inuyasha said mockingly. Lee's eyes widened in shock and jerked himself free dropping Souta in the process. "Who the fuck are you!" Lee demanded. "Oh we're just some relatives concerned for the well-being of our little brother." Someone said behind Josh and the boy turned to see a tall girl with long black hair and a smirk on her face. Something about her was freaking him out. She grinned at him, revealing not teeth but fangs; Josh gasped and tripped over himself as he made his way over to Lee. "What the hell are you people!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "That none of your concern." He growled and the boys flinched and gulped at the sound. "All you boys have to worry about is never messing with my brother again." Kagome added in a mockingly sweet voice as she walked over to stand next to Inuyasha.

Souta smirked and walked towards the two bullies. " So you two have to be nice to me or I'll call my sister and she and Inuyasha will kick your ass." "She's your sister!" Josh gasped in disbelief, "How the fuck are you related to that?" Kagome smiled, "That is something that the likes of you will never know. Just know that I **am** his sister and that my mate and I will be keeping an eye on you two." "So watch yourselves." Inuyasha added with a growl. And with that the two were gone, leaping onto the roof so fast that the two boys never saw them move.

Souta smirked at the two gaping idiots and walked proudly into the school with his head held high. Josh and Lee finally managed to compose themselves when the bell rang and quickly grabbed their bags and hurried into the building, silently swearing to never tell a soul what just happened. Besides, who would believe them anyway?

Ok so that wasn't a very long chapter. Sorry but it ends there, I'll try to have the next chapter out within the month but with school going the way it is and my need to get a job, I'm not promising anything. I hope to have the next chapter of Outlawed Love out soon also but I'm trying to work a song into it and I'm having trouble finding the one. **Shrug** I have a feeling I may end up just giving up and posting it without the song. Oh well until next time ja!


End file.
